Isaac joins Felix to early
by Trixie's girl
Summary: This is my first fic and its about Isaac and Felix both jumping off the lighthouse to save Sheba.ShebaxFelix,IsaacxMia, IsaacxJenna, IvanxSheba,JennaxGaret. Please R&R. Its better than it sounds. I promise.
1. Fight in the Shrine

**Chapter 1: fight in the shrine **

**Isaac's POV**

I panted. The fusion dragon was just too hard too beat. We were already tired from the battle with Menardi and Saturos and now we had to beat the dragon without healing ourselves. Ivan and Garet were already down and Mia closely followed. I was last left. "MEGGIDO" I yelled and the fusion dragon died. I couldn't believe it. I smiled and turned my gaze to Felix. He was with Sheba and he was staring at the dead body of the dragon. Suddenly the ground started to shake and I saw Sheba fall. Without waiting another second I had jumped off the lighthouse right after Felix. I heard my companions scream from above me but I took no notice. I couldn't let her die. In my panic I had dropped my sword. I was just ahead of Felix but he was closer to Sheba. He grabbed Sheba and I reached out as they passed me and grabbed hold of Sheba's other arm. I saw him glare angrily at me and then I lost consciousness.

I woke up on firm ground. I slowly sat up but my eyes narrowed as I saw a blue haired adept grinning at me madly. Alex. He'll kill me I thought in panic. "Now Isaac, how should I finish you off" Alex said sneering. 'Isaac?" came a voice and an auburn haired girl pushed passed him and knelt next to me. "Oh Isaac" she whispered and helped me up. "Thanks Jen" I said smiling at her. "Isaac, what are you doing here but more importantly what are we going to do. Kill you or just injure you" Felix said from behind. I quickly reached for my sword but my heart beat quickly when I reliesd it wasn't there. "He tried to save my life. He can come with us" Sheba stated and everyone glared at her except for Jenna who smiled. "You must be joking Sheba. He was the one that started the group opposed to lighting the lighthouses" Felix spat but Sheba just shrugged. Felix turned away muttering angrily and I saw Sheba smile in victory. Jenna hugged me and grabbed my hand. Felix glared at me and I glared right back. We walked off the peninsula and onto a new continent. Don't worry. Felix will forgive you in time Sheba's voice came into my mind. No he won't I thought back. Sheba just smiled and turned away.

**3rd person POV**

"You really should join us on our mission to light the lighthouses" Jenna told Isaac and he stared at her. "Why should I." "Because if you don't my brother will kill you in your sleep" Jenna replied. "I don't sleep" Isaac said. Jenna giggled. "You two love birds better hurry up because you might wanna hear what Felix is planning for Isaac's death" Sheba warned. Jenna rolled her eyes but Isaac glared at Felix's back.

After about 3 more days of walking they came to a temple. They tried to get in but they weren't permitted. "Isaac, you and Felix check if there's a door on the right hand side of the temple and me and Jenna will check the left" Sheba decided and Isaac and Felix turned to her horrified "WHAT." "You heard her" Jenna said coolly and she and Sheba walked away. Isaac and Felix glared at each other but had little choice. They turned and walked right. Isaac and Felix found a door but it was completely covered in Ivy. "OY JENNA, SHEBA, WE FOUND ONE" Isaac yelled. Felix turned away muttering darkly. Sheba and Jenna came running up to them followed by Kraden who looked extremely happy they hadn't killed each other…yet. 'Sheba, use whirlwind on the Ivy" Isaac said.

**Felix's POV**

Why does he have to travel with us? Having him follow us was bad enough but now he's bossing around my companions I thought as Sheba obeyed Isaac. I couldn't trust him. He might have tried to save a companion's life but… "Hey brain dead, we're going in" Jenna said and grabbed my arm. I followed her in and continued my thinking. Maybe I should give him another chance but I bet the minute he finds his so-called friends he'll decide to fight us

**Back in Daila**

**Garet's POV**

We've finally reached Daila. After days of travel but we're still down about losing Isaac. He was our leader and greatest fighter so we're lost without him. Ivan's taken over but he's not half the leader Isaac was. "Funny we get travelers her and five of them to" said a voice. That jerked me out of my thoughts. Five travelers, there should only be three if Jenna, Kraden and Alex did pass through. Isaac, Felix and Sheba were dead and even if they survived Isaac wouldn't be wandering around with them. "Hey do you reckon that's…" Mia started but I shook my head and Ivan answered "No…Isaac, Felix and Sheba are dead so that would only make three travelers and even if they survived Isaac wouldn't be wandering around with them." "Let's go check if anyone caught their names" I said and started towards a house. There was a boy in there pigging out. "Um…hi there were five travelers coming through here before. Anyone catch their names" I said loudly. "I did" the boy answered. "Who are you?" Ivan asked. "I'm Tavi and they helped me and my friend Riki escape from the shrine of the sea god." "What were their names?" asked Mia sounding a little hopeful. "Jenna, Kraden, Sheba, Felix and Isaac" Tavi answered. "Isaac" Ivan said with a spark of hope in his voice. "Yea, Isaac, why" asked Tavi. "What did he look like" I demanded. "Golden hair, blue eyes and he had a yellow scarf around his neck" Tavi answered. 'Thanks" Mia said before we all rushed out the door.

**Mia's POV**

Isaac was alive. Our group would soon be reunited. We were headed towards shrine of the sea god. It didn't take long because we were all running. We entered and saw that a rope had been attached to two poles forming a bridge across the river. We all climbed across the rope. I led the way into the place. When we had walked for about an hour we heard a girl's voice. 'Really Felix, you've got to trust him." "He'll go running back to his group of fairyland wonders as soon as he gets a chance" we heard a boys voice retort. "Enemies" we heard another girls voice. 'Hide" hissed Felix. "Hey they might be my group" came another boy's voice. "You're with us now Isaac" hissed the first girl's voice. "Jenna, I don't have the same goal as you whatsoever" Isaac whined. "Sheba agrees, don't you Sheba" Jenna said and the second girl answered "Yep." "This may not be the time to bring this up but a group of three is listening to everything we're saying" said an old mans voice. 'Shit" Felix swore. "We would have been out of here before they even came if you and Isaac didn't argue and send eachother death glares every three seconds" Sheba practically yelled.

Before Ivan or I could stop him Garet had shouted "ISAAC." "Garet you idiot" I yelled. "HOLY CRAP" Jenna yelled when she heard us. We quickly rounded the corner and looked at the group of five. Isaac sighed in relief and started towards us but suddenly Alex warped behind him and grabbed his arm. "You've been listening to our plans. You can't go over to them and tell them everything you've heard Felix saying so the option for you is to let us kill you or come with us peacefully and I will choose the option for you. You will come with us peacefully because it would be a waste if a great fighter and adept like you died" Alex stated 'If you don't come peacefully we'll just kill your friends."

**Jenna's POV**

I watched as Isaac's face went white. I felt helpless but I could do nothing to help. "Isaac" Mia whimpered and I watched her. I wanted her dead because I was sure she and Isaac shared a connection and I wanted Isaac for myself. I glanced at Felix but he looked quite calm and I saw him holding his sword and looking at Ivan. I bet he was debating whether or not to kill Ivan first and then go for Garet or do Garet first.

**Sheba's POV**

Poor Isaac. Lose his friends or disappoint his town. I want to help him but I know I can't and it makes me feel horrible. I don't want any of them to die but I don't want Isaac to betray his town. I especially don't want Ivan to die. He's sooo cute. I waved these thoughts out of my head and directed my attention to Isaac. He looked ready to collapse and I bet he would have chosen to die but Alex said he didn't feel so much for that idea and would most likely not carry it out.

**Felix's POV**

Who should I kill first? The shorty or Garet. I'm deciding on the shorty. Sheba has a thing for him and I want Sheba for myself. I watched happily as Isaac's face went white with horror. Isaac, choose to kill your friends I thought. How can you even think that Felix Sheba's voice came into my mind and it sounded angry.

I want Garet, shorty and miss blue hair to die

Felix, you're despicable

**Alex's POV**

Haha look what I'm doing to the boy. I'm torturing him. This feels so good. Watch his face lose color. I feel so proud of myself for putting the child through this misery

**Kraden's POV**

This is my entire fault. I dragged Isaac, Jenna and Garet into Mount Aleph. It's my fault. I can never forgive myself

**Ivan's POV**

Isaac. Oh how will he choose? This is probably so hard on him. Kill us or betray Vale. I can't imagine what he's going through but at least I know he's on our side I watched sadly as my companion grew pale. I looked at all his companions. Jenna, Sheba and Kraden looked horrified and Alex looked proud. When I looked at Felix I shivered. He obviously wanted me dead.

**Mia's POV**

Isaac, my poor Isaac. First he jumps of the top of Jupiter lighthouse and now he's being threatened. I have to save him but how

**Garet's POV**

MY BEST FRIENDS BEING THREATENED. HOW DARE ALEX THREATEN MY BEST FRIEND. I"LL KILL HIM.

**Isaac's POV**

What on earth am I going to do. I can't betray my town but I will not kill my closest friends. I took a deep breath and then spoke. "I'll join you on your quest Alex but you must promise not to lay a finger on these three, my town, my other friends or my family" I answered and Mia gasped. Alex smiled in victory but was suddenly knocked out of his happiness when Garet lunged at him. Garet tore me from his grip and threw me over to Mia and Ivan. Before I reached them though Jenna had grabbed my arm and pulled me over to her and Sheba. I didn't fight her though. I had said I would join them on their quest and I couldn't break my promise. I watched with them as Felix started to help Alex.

**3rd person POV**

Isaac watched as Jenna and Sheba blocked Mia and Ivan from getting to him. "STOP" he yelled and everyone stared at him. 'Garet, go back to Vale and tell the town that I couldn't come back, tell my mom the reason but no-one else. Mia get back to Imil as soon as you can. Pretend the fight never happened. Ivan go with Garet after you to take Mia to Imil and make sure Garet drops you off in Kalay. Ok, go now and Garet, get off Alex. I don't want you dead so I have to join him" Isaac said. Garet looked at his best friend with betrayal in his eyes and glared at him. 'Isaac, we're gonna save you" Mia said and Ivan nodded. After about a minute silence Garet nodded to although he continued to glare at Isaac. Alex sighed and grabbed Felix's arm. Jenna and Sheba pulled Isaac over to Alex and forced him to touch Alex's arm. They did the same and Garet, Mia and Ivan watched as the group disappeared.


	2. Piers

**Chapter 2: Piers**

**Jenna's POV**

Isaac seems so miserable. I wish I could cheer him up. He hasn't spoken once while we've been traveling across Dehkan Plateau. He must miss his group and he still obviously wants to stop us lighting the lighthouses. I wish I could just tell him why…but Felix has forbidden it. It's unfair. Isaac has a big piece in it. He will suffer to if the lighthouses aren't lit. I pondered these thoughts in my head as we walked. Felix and Isaac were completely silent. Felix was leading and Isaac trailed behind us moping. We continued walking until I saw something that made me squeal.

"Oh Felix, Isaac, a mars Djinni. We've gotta catch him" I begged.

"Whatever" muttered Isaac. Felix shrugged and we ran after the mars Djinni. It proved difficult to catch because it kept running away from us. Finally we caught it and also earned ourselves the Psynergy pound. We continued out of the Plateau and found ourselves right near a boat. It looked strangely familiar.

"Menardi's boat" Kraden exclaimed while Isaac walked up to it examining every angle. "Do you think it could've floated here by itself" Kraden asked Felix and Felix shook his head.

"Do you think their still alive" I asked and Isaac turned to me.

"Me and my old group killed them on top of the damn Venus lighthouse."

Sheba nodded "yea, their defiantly dead."

"Lets go find ourselves a boat we can use" Kraden said and we kept walking.

About half way to the nearest town. We got stopped by a Venus djinni. We battled it and beat it. It joined Felix because Isaac already had enough Djinni. We continued to the Village. When we entered we were suddenly stopped by two guards. They had been attacked by pirates that had come to free their leader Briggs. They decided that we couldn't be involved in the mess and let us enter.

**3rd Person POV**

The group walked into the actual village. It was alright. First they entered the inn and came face to face with two Colloso warriors. Isaac gasped and ducked behind a woman to stop them seeing him.

"Have you seen a gladiator named Isaac" asked one of them.

Felix was about to nod when Jenna stamped on his foot.

"No we haven't but we know him" Sheba said loudly to cover up Felix's gasp of pain.

"Tell him that if he enters the Colloso again he doesn't stand a chance of winning" the gladiator said.

"We will" Jenna promised and then dragged Felix and Sheba downstairs to where Isaac was waiting.

"If you enter the Colloso next year you don't stand a chance of winning" Jenna told Isaac cheerfully and then they all left the inn. They went down to the jail because they had heard that a man was being kept prisoner. When they entered they heard a mans voice.

"Tell the truth. You're a Champa aren't you Piers."

"I'll tell you again. I am not a Champa" said the blue haired man inside the cell.

"Then where do you come from" said the first man.

"The heart of the eastern sea. If I told you where you would never believe me"

"Stop lying"

"I implore you, do not anger me."

The first man grinned. 'Oh what will happen if I anger you?"

"Shin, I think we should go easy on him" said another man

'Hey it wasn't your girlfriend who got injured" Shin retorted.

"I'm sorry she was injured but…" Piers started.

"I don't want your sympathy freak. I want you to get angry" Shin taunted.

"Please. Even my patience has its limits" Piers begged.

"What's going to happen if we get him angry" Shin shouted loudly.

"Maybe we should just stop…" the 2nd man started.

"If my words will not cool you then this will, Frost" Piers said. Isaac, Sheba, Felix and Jenna could see the blue rings circling Piers. They watched as small flakes hit the pool of water that Shin was standing right next to. They saw the water turn into a block of Ice and lift Shin of the ground. Shin fell to the ground and got up.

"WAAAAH" he yelled and ran out of the jail.

"Did you do that" the 2nd man demanded.

"What did your friend expect" Piers replied turning back to look at the wall again.

'You monster" the man spat and then ran out after his friend.

"Was that Psynergy" Kraden asked Felix and Felix nodded.

'Could this man be an adept" asked Jenna. Felix nodded again.

Sheba walked right up to the bars and used mind read on the man.

"_I shouldn't use Psynergy because of my anger. Huh. Is that Psynergy I sense? That girl…could she be. No she is not one of my people. When will I be freed?"_

Sheba walked back to her group and then they excited the jail.

**Well that's the end of chapter two. Sorry it was shorter than the last chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. If the conversation with Piers is mucked up, sorry. I completed that ages ago and I'm not ready to start a new game yet. I need ideas. Should I always stick with one persons POV or should I swap it around.**

**Do you like Jenna and Piers, Jenna and Isaac or Jenna and Garet? Can you tell me? **

**If you've noticed anything wrong with this chapter please tell me.**

**If you want this story to continue just review because I need more than two reviews.**

**SpasticDjinn- Glad you like it. I know Felix is evil but I reckon it makes the story a bit better to have someone is the group really opposed to Isaac.**

**Dracobolt- I've changed my summary. If you see anything wrong with this chapter please tell me. Thanks for reviewing. **


	3. Kisses and sneaky Jupiter adepts

**Hey, thanks for all 7 reviews I got for my 2nd chapter. This is the results for the pairs.**

**Jenna and Isaac- 3**

**Jenna and Piers-1**

**Isaac and Mia: 1**

**This is the result to the POV's**

**Everyone's POV-2 **

**3rd person POV-1**

**In one of my reviews it said I should stick to 3rd Person POV. I know it was out voted but after the review I think it will be easier to do 3rd person POV. If you have any complaints please tell me.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 3: Kisses and Sneaky Jupiter Adepts

Isaac and his companions (I know it should be Felix's companions but I REALLY like Isaac) went out of the jail and came face to face with a well dressed woman. Isaac led them out of the way and the woman entered the jail. She came back out in about five minutes.

"Hey you there" she said when she noticed Isaac, Felix, Sheba, Jenna and Kraden

"Are you going to Osenia?"

"No, we're going to Vale" Felix said sarcastically and Isaac kicked him…hard. Felix glared at Isaac angrily.

"No we're not. We're going back to the shrine of the sea god to see my companions" Isaac said and now it was his time to get kicked except Jenna kicked him instead of Felix. Sheba decided to take matters into her own hands "Yes we are going to Osenia, aren't we Jenna."

Jenna nodded and both Isaac and Felix glared at the girls.

"I give the five of you permission to cross the bridge" the woman said and left.

Isaac and Felix led the way out of the town still glaring at the girls and eachother.

They got to the bridge and marched straight past the guards. Isaac pondered thoughts in his head while he walked Hey, maybe I could make a break for it and escape back to Vale to see Garet and…No that won't work. Hey maybe I could convince Felix to let me leave! Nope, not a chance. Isaac sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Isaac, I know you miss your companions but I really think you should be happy that they're safe" Isaac turned to see Jenna smiling at him. Isaac smiled back and decided that Jenna was right. They continued walking until they came to the first town. It was a small town named Mikasalla. Isaac sighed with relief and looked around.

"We're all tired so why don't we go to the inn" Felix asked. Jenna nodded and they all headed to the inn. When they entered they heard "ISAAC."

Isaac looked around and saw a Colloso warrior standing there.

"Um…hi. Are you going to kill me now?"

"No, Navampa and Azart are searching for you to harm you Isaac. It would do you well to stay away from them."

Isaac nodded and Jenna grabbed his arm.

"Isaac's with us. He'll be safe."

"Not if I…" Felix started but then heard a voice in his head.

Felix, don't even think about it. Sheba sounded angry.

Why can't I tell the Colloso warriors Isaac beat that he's traveling with us? We have to go back to Madra anyway

Shut you're damn mouth

Fine Sheba

Felix looked incredibly angry and kept glaring at Sheba but she ignored him.

Jenna grabbed Isaac's arm and took him to a corner.

"Isaac, you've gotta trust Felix. Please trust him. What will happen if you don't?"

"My companions won't think I betrayed them. Felix and I used to be friends but that was years ago. He's my enemy!" Isaac replied.

"Whatever" Jenna muttered turning away to hide her scowl.

"Oy, our rooms are upstairs. Isaac, if you so much as touch my sister I will have more than one reason to kill you" Felix yelled from the stairs. (I know the inn doesn't have stairs but who cares.)

"We have four single rooms" Sheba said and led the group upstairs.

Isaac plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Jenna and Sheba getting ready for bed on either side of him but he didn't feel like getting ready just then. It slowly got dark but Isaac still lay there not moving. Around midnight he heard a knock on his door. An auburn haired girl poked her head in.

"Come in Jen" Isaac muttered and she sat on the foot of his bed.

"Nice ceiling" Jenna said trying desperately to make conversation.

"Yea. A nice creamy color."

"Isaac, this may not be the right time to tell you this but I…" Jenna started.

Isaac chuckled "I know"

"You do" Isaac could sense the panic inside Jenna's voice. She was obviously nervous.

"Yep, and I feel the same way" Isaac rolled over and saw that Jenna was also lying down. Soon their faces were right next to eachother. Jenna leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss lasted what seemed like hours but it finally ended. Both Isaac and Jenna were absolutely horrified at what had just happened but Jenna got over it rather quickly. She leaned in again and touched her lips to Isaac's again. After about a minute they broke apart stunned.

"If my brother found out he'd kill us" giggled Jenna and Isaac grinned. He had never felt this close to one girl before but now nothing mattered to him except for Jenna.

"Well, I'd better get back to my room" Jenna said and got up after a good night kiss. Isaac watched as she went through the door and he smiled. He heard giggling from inside his wardrobe. He got up and cautiously opened the door.

'SHEBA" he yelled as he glared a the Jupiter adept sitting guiltily on the floor of the wardrobe.

"Hi Isaac. Um…Nice day isn't it."

"GET OUT" Isaac yelled raising his voice higher than he meant to. Felix came running through the door armed with his sword. Jenna was right behind him. The minute Felix saw Sheba in Isaac's wardrobe he got suspicious.

'Isaac, were you doing anything you weren't meant to be doing" Felix accused.

"Of course not" Isaac replied and watched Felix and Sheba leave his room. Jenna giggled and came over to him. She put her hands around him and quickly hugged him. When she parted he kissed her lightly and then she left again. He fell back onto his bed and finally went to sleep.

**I know I suck at writing romance but I really wanted something to happen in the hotel. I know Sheba is sneaky so I decided to have her in the wardrobe watching Isaac and Jenna kiss. **

**Those Sheba fans out there, please don't hate me **

**So again if you find anything wrong please tell me.**

**EHHH- **Yea I think I'll be sticking with Isaac and Jenna. They are such a cutecouple but I think Mia should like Isaac and she should get jealous of Jenna. I'll see. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sieg15- Yo**u have a good idea there. I'm sorry I have to crush it but I'll tell you what. Isaac gets Jenna but Piers and Garet get jealous of him. I'll think about doing that.

**Dracobolt-** Thanks for you're help. It's gotten much better with you're help. I'm still trying to do it but my grammar check thing isn't working that well and I'm not that good at grammar myself so. I like you're idea about sticking with one POV. It's much easier. Like I said, if anyone else has complaints they can tell me. I'll try to remember to capitalize the words that need to be capitalized. I thank you for accepting what I wrote before. I'm not the type to throw a fit if someone is just trying to help me. You're very helpful. You like Garet and Jenna. I'll make Garet love Jenna and Jenna like Garet but remember Jenna loves Isaac. Thank you for giving me more ideas.

**Guy: **I like Jenna and Isaac to. Jenna really seemed to like Isaac in the game so I made them get together in my story. In the game it also says that Isaac has been worrying about Jenna when the two groups meet up. Thanks for you're review.

**Jenna. Fan: **Yea. Like I said before Jenna and Isaac are a cute couple. Thank you for giving me your opinion on Sheba and Ivan as well. I appreciate it. Glad you like the way I tell it from other people views. If you want that back just tell me and I'll think about it. You're a Jenna fan right. So am I. Isaac and Jenna are my favorite characters in Golden sun.

**SpasticDjinn: **Thank you for reviewing again. I appreciate it. I'll try to put in more effort. Please forgive me. I'm going to make it different from now on. Some of it will have to be from the game but most of it will be different. I'm sorry. Thank you for thinking my chapter is at least decent. I think it sucked because it was too short but at least people like it. --

**I've told people what I think. I've also been thinking about taking up muses but maybe I shouldn't. I need ideas. Did anyone like the romance? Like before, if you want me to continue you've gotta review. **

**Trixie's Girl **


End file.
